


joint effort

by haechangod



Series: high times [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kinda, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plotless, References to Drugs, as domestic as you can get while literally making weed brownies, jaemin decides to make edibles, jeno is high, jeno is needy and craves affection, lapslock, or maybe theyre just homies who kiss, the dreamies are all stoners, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechangod/pseuds/haechangod
Summary: jaemin decides to make edibles for the dreamies and jeno decides to help. (he really just wants jaemin's attention. jaemin knows.)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: high times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132439
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	joint effort

**Author's Note:**

> this is the stupidest thing ive ever written and i honestly didnt intend to actually write it bc i said it as a joke but its now 1am and i couldnt sleep without attempting to write this. this is not intended to be taken as reality pls dont attack me for making the dreamies stoners and blame gabby for encouraging me to write this. and yes i did look up weed puns for the title i know its awful but i think it fits the vibe of this fic. i would also like to mention that i have no idea how to properly make edibles and have been high once in my entire life so forgive any inaccuracies. also please be careful with drugs do them safely and with someone u trust if u decide to get high!!

jaemin is caring, everyone knows this. he enjoys making food for the other members and feels a sense of pride every time he watches their faces gain an expression of bliss after trying one of his meals. he does this often, but today he has different plans. today jaemin has decided to bake the dreamies edibles out of the goodness of his heart, because he's simply the best like that. jaemin knows he probably isn't the most qualified person to be making edibles, considering he's never made them before, but it can't be that difficult, right? 'i mean, we've all been high before so we probably won't die,' jaemin thinks, shrugging.

jaemin is placing brownie mix on the counter when someone hugs him from behind, nuzzling into his neck.

jaemin laughs, "hello, jeno."

jeno mumbles something into jaemins neck then kisses the area in response. jaemin gently nudges jeno back to put some space between them then turns around in his arms so he can face jeno. he then cups jeno's face with both hands, jeno slowly blinking back at him.

"do you want to help me bake?" jaemin says, still holding jeno's face.

jeno giggles and nods as best as he can while having his cheeks squished. jaemin smiles back at him and presses a tiny kiss to the tip of jeno's nose before releasing him.

"the plan is to make edibles, but i know i haven't made them before so i'm hoping i wont burn the dorm down in the process. do you think brownies would be doable?"

jeno hums. "brownies are easy to make and you're the best baker out there so i think you can do it!"

"brownies it is, then! you can help me mix the batter in a bit, okay?"

jeno nods, his eyes turning into crescents as he smiles contently. jaemin knows that jeno is probably only in the kitchen so jaemin can give him affection, but jaemin appreciates his company anyways. the kitchen is mostly silent as jaemin gathers ingredients and cooking utensils, but jeno breaks the atmosphere by gasping.

"jaemin. oh my god we're baking."

jaemin fixes jeno with a confused stare. "yeah, jen, thats what i said."

"no, i mean like we're baking, you know?"

"i don't think i do"

jeno makes one of his signature noises. "i mean like we're baked while baking."

jaemin sighs. "jeno, you're fucking zooted right now and i'm completely sober. but whatever you say, i guess"

jeno pouts. "well i thought it was funny."

jaemin does feel a little bad when jeno turns around to sulk, but at the same time, he knows jeno will forget why he's sulking in a few minutes when jaemin pays attention to him again. jeno while high can be adorable and more affectionate than usual, but he also tends to become sulky easily. jaemin ignores jeno for now, finally getting started on the brownie batter. once all of the ingredients are in the bowl, jaemin starts attempting to regain jeno's attention.

"jeno," he coos. "would you like to help me mix the batter?"

jeno simply ignores jaemin, huffing. jaemin frowns. he's going to have to work harder to get jeno to help.

"jeno, love, i'm sorry i didn't react well to your joke earlier. you don't have to mix if you don't want to, but i want to see your pretty face, okay?"

jaemin can tell that his words are starting to take the desired affect, so he gently reaches out to try to get jeno to face him.

"baby, please? i don't want to see you sulky anymore, even though you look adorable. can i fix it?"

jeno turns, but keeps his head tilted down. jaemin starts running his fingers through jeno's hair, lightly scratching at his scalp occasionally. jeno melts into jaemin's hand, any tension seeping out of him. 

"this is probably the wrong moment, but you remind me of the little kitty stickers on your bong right now."

jeno laughs, and jaemin counts it as a win.

"okay, i'll mix everything together, but come back to the counter with me so you can open the oven once the batter is in the pan."

jeno does as told, and the batter is placed in the oven to bake. jaemin sets a timer on his phone once the oven door is closed.

"now," jaemin taps jeno's nose, "don't distract me because we need to take these out on time."

jeno, being the attention seeker that he currently is, only whines and pouts, beginning to complain about not getting enough affection and how he's not gonna survive if he doesn't reach his daily quota of jaemin hugs. jaemin listens to jeno's rambling, fondly staring at him. jaemin ends up peppering kisses to jeno's face, which makes him whine more because jaemin is interrupting, even though he's receiving the affection he wanted in the first place. eventually jeno stops his whining to attempt to land a proper kiss on jaemin's lips, which then develops into a lazy make out session. jaemin's phone dies and they forget about the brownies, but the oven wasn't on anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> here is where i formally apologize for this and congratulate u on making it through this mess. tell me what u think if u want to via [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/starlitsungie) or comment! i also have a [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/starlitsungie) if u would like to see more of my stupidity in real time or be my friend


End file.
